The Flying Dutchman
If there is a ship many consider legend This is it. The Flying Dutchman Real Life The Flying Dutchman is a legendary ghost ship that can never make port, doomed to sail the oceans forever. It probably originates from 17th century nautical folklore. The oldest extant version dates to the late 18th century. Sightings in the 19th and 20th centuries reported the ship to be glowing with ghostly light. In Pirates of the Caribbean A Legendary ship captained by the Self proclaimed Lord of the Sea Davy Jones. Given to him by his lover Calypso the Goddess of the sea the ship was supernatural able to travel beyond the edges of the map and into and out of Davy Jones Locker acompied by the mystical green flash. The ship was used to ferry the souls of the dead at sea from this world to the next, for 10 years. But when Calypso wasnt faithful to Jones, out of heartbreak and rage he carved out his heart and locked it into a chest, He then began a terror across the seas sinking ships or sending the Kraken to do it. The more he did it the more he became a monster and his ship changed as well from its golden and pure look It became a devilish looking ship. It had the ability to go underwater and sail below the waves. Most times sailors saw it Breach the waves as its crocodile bow with a figure head of a demon showed itself. The stern is rarely seen but it looks like the mouth of a monster with the torches as eyes. The ship has a capstan that could be used to call forth the Kraken to do Jones's bidding. After Lord Cutler Beckett seized control of Davy Jones, he was ordered to use the Dutchman to sink and exterminate Pirates across the seas. Feeling Jones couldnt be trusted ,Beckett sent his Aide Ian Mercer and Admiral James Norrington and a garrison of EITC soliders on board, They were sent to capture the chinese pirate lord Sao Feng's flagship the Empress , killing him in process. The ship was towed but Norrington had a change of heart and set the crew free but was killed. The Dutchman then was pitted against the Black Pearl in a battle around Calypso's Maelstrom. In process Davy Jones's heart was stabbed by William Turner and Jones fell into the swirling vortex of water as the Dutchman fell into it as well. When the EITC Flagship the Endeavor was going after the Black Pearl, The Dutchman resurfaced but gone was its evil features and the crew was no longer corrupted. The Dutchman and Pearl destroyed the Endevour and the EITC were defeated. The Dutchman was finally used for its original purpose. The fate of the ship is unknown. Things to Know *It weighed 420 tons and measured 170 feet long. *Its arsenal was armed with 46 broadside guns 23 on each side,18 tewenty four pound cannons on the main deck. On the bow however, she mounts a pair of bow chasers, each in the form of a triple-barreled culverin, giving her an incredible range during a chase. Both triple guns fire eighteen pound cannonballs. Each separate barrel fires individually, but the trio rotates to present a fresh barrel to fire again in the style of a gatling gun. The gunports on the gun deck are in the shape of demon faces, each one with a unique facial expression, with the ports appearing at the mouths. *Its sailing was different then any other ship, It could sail against the wind therefore it could ride storms with ease and not only that could go underwater. *The look of the fictional ship was inspired by the seventeenth century Dutch "fluet" vessels and the Vasa, a real-life Swedish warship which sank in 1628. However, the ship itself resembles a sailfish The Flying Dutchman has five staysailsmaking it easier to sail against the wind than running before the wind. *The ship is more organic plant matter than timber and sail, heavily encrusted with marine life that reflects its strong ties to the sea. This may be the result of the fictitious Dutchman often being submerged. Also, it is apparently a result of the curse that turned the crew into monsters as when broken with Davy Jones' death, the ship itself loses all of the marine life attached to it and reverts to its original form like its crew does. 250px-Flying_Dutchman,_the.jpg|The Original Flying Dutchman known to be a glowing ship 240-Flying-Dutch.jpeg|A artists depiction of the Dutchman Category:Legendary Ships